


As it Stands

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex receives a blow job from Daniel in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it Stands

**Author's Note:**

> Hockey kink meme fill for: Alex Edler recieving a blow job, shy moans, etc. Bonus if this is in the shower. Written during the Canucks SC run in 2011. Posting for archiving purposes.

He wants to believe that it gets easier. He has to believe it gets easier. But, as he finishes one lap around the rink, Alex cannot help but think it will never get easier. He seriously hoped that feeling was a passing thing, but obviously, it wasn't. He had been back for a month now, and he was skating great, or so everyone said. Alex does not tell anyone that sometimes he still didn't feel one-hundred percent. His teammates had been amazing, Daniel especially. But, when they lost the three games against Chicago there were moments when Alex would sit and think about what he could have changed, and whether or not their loss was related to him not being full recovered from his surgery. 

Which was probably why he was sitting in the locker room, unlacing his skates, and avoiding contact with anyone. The locker room was almost empty, his teammates numbers dwindling. Alex knows he should shower and get changed before the arena is shut down for the night. He slips away to the showers unnoticed. 

Alex removes the rest of his clothing. He winces a bit as he half-turns in front of the mirror, glancing at the spot on his back where he knows the incisions were made. He sighs as he reaches with a hand to touch the spot. 

"It's still bothering you?" he hears Daniel say from the doorway. 

Alex blushes, and immediately drops his hand away. "I was just …"

Daniel has a half-smile on his lips as he makes his way over to him. "You should say something if it's bothering you, Alex."

Alex keeps his eyes on the ground. He can see Daniel's feet, and feel his breath as it tickles his bare shoulders. "It's not, Danny." He looks up then, taking in the way Daniel's bright blue eyes were running over his bare torso. "Where's everyone?"

Daniel shrugs. "They all left."

"How did you know I was still here?"

Daniel brushes a stray strand of hair off Alex's face. "You're not _that_ quiet and unassuming, Alex."

Alex sighs, and pushes Daniel's hand away. "You shouldn't still be here, Danny."

"Neither should you, but you are," Daniel points out. He shifts his position so he has Alex pinned against the sink, hands braced on either side of him. 

Alex knows he should feel trapped by Daniel's body positioning, but all he can really feel is Daniel's body heat. The way the sweat glistens on his face, the bright lights lighting up his fiery red hair. It makes his breath catch for a moment. 

"What's this really about, Alex?"

Alex's head snaps up at that question. "How did …"

Daniel shrugs. "Like everyone says, Hank and I see the game at a different angle. Who's to say that doesn't extend to other aspects of the game?"

Alex looks away again, finding it easier to speak when he did not have to look directly at Daniel. "I played one of the worst games of my life since being back."

"We were all off tonight, Alex. Not just you."

"Maybe I'm just … maybe I'm just not ready."

Daniel places a finger under Alex's chin, and raises his face so that Alex has to look at him. "You are. You've been ready ever since you came back in April." 

Alex reaches a hand out, his fingers touching Daniel's wrist. He can feel his pulse, can almost hear the roar of blood as it rushes through Daniel's veins. It's almost deafening. He almost doesn't realize what happens next until he feels the slight pressure of Daniel's lips against his. 

Alex blinks, and goes still. Daniel twists his hands, so that he is grabbing both of Alex's in his one. Somehow, Daniel manages to get Alex's hands behind his back. Daniel pulls back to look at Alex. His eyes were bright blue and intense as he looked down into them. Alex could see the desire emanating from Daniel at their gaze. Unexpectedly and without releasing Alex's wrists from their position, he dipped his head to lick at Alex's jawline. Alex's breath caught in his throat as Daniel nipped at his ear, then moved to his cheek, running his lips and teeth lightly along the protruding area. He kissed his eyelids, as he moved to the other side of his face. Alex licked experimentally at Daniel's ear, and watched as Daniel's eyes snapped to him, holding the gaze for a second. He released Alex's arms, and waited as Alex tentatively raised them to his shoulders. Pulse pounding, he moved one hand up to run a finger along Daniel's lips.

Alex was entranced by the look of primal lust on Daniel's face as he drew Alex's finger into the warmth of his mouth. Alex felt as Daniel's tongue rubbed over it, felt him scrape his teeth over the digit. Alex's belly was flip-flopping with need and he hoped this was going a lot further than where it was already, because he was quite sure he would go out of his mind if Daniel put on the brakes now. 

Releasing his finger, Alex heard the groan low in Daniel's throat just before his lips crushed down on his. He plundered his mouth so thoroughly Alex half-thought Daniel's wife was one lucky lady. Alex opened his mouth wider to mate their tongues. Daniel pulled him tight to him so their bodies were touching chest to pelvis. Alex felt his hardness and ground against him.

Breaking the kiss, Daniel tore his mouth away and looked at him with such an intense, sexual stare, Alex nearly begged him to continue. Instead, he simply stared back, the desire in his eyes mirrored in Daniel's.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" Daniel asked, voice sounding all fucked up.

Alex nodded. "I need this."

Daniel's eyes darkened at Alex's movements. Alex ran his hands down Daniel's clothed chest, thrilling to the feel of the hard muscles beneath the cloth of his shirt. Alex felt as Daniel reached a hand between them, cupping Alex in his hand, milking him with one hand while gently grasping his sac with the other. Staring into his face, Daniel watched as Alex's breathing became even more ragged. Alex watched as Daniel's nostrils flared slightly and his control stretched thin. 

They eyed each other for a long second. Daniel finally leaned forward and kissed Alex's lips again, not as brutally as the first, but with enough force that Alex's thoughts went blank. He desperately ground against Daniel, delighting in the sounds he heard Daniel make at the contact. He barely had time to register that Daniel had stepped away briefly to remove his clothing, before his body was pressing against Alex, fingers tangling in Alex's flaxen coloured strands, forcing their mouths together again. 

It was a long while before they broke apart. Alex blinking at the loss of contact, Daniel's fingers still tangled in his hair. 

"I could come just by having you look at me," Daniel managed to choke out, before he crushed his lips to Alex's again. 

When they broke apart this time, Daniel wasted no time in nipping at the skin of Alex's neck, moving his hand down the front of Alex. Daniel ran his hand down Alex's abdomen, feeling as the muscles contracted under his touch. He skimmed his fingers along Alex's upper thighs before bringing his palms back up to cup his balls and prick simultaneously. The harsh sound that escaped Alex's lips thrilled Daniel.

With Daniel's hand milking him from root to tip, Alex thrust against Daniel involuntarily. Fuck, he was going out of his mind. He reached down to touch Daniel, and felt Daniel's grip on his swollen cock tighten. Alex arched his body toward him, increasing the friction even more. Daniel had Alex's pants down soon afterwards. 

"I think we need a shower, don't you?" Daniel's grin was so uncharacteristic of him, Alex couldn't help but smile. 

"Lead the way."

Daniel fiddled with the settings, before he held out a hand for Alex. The spray was warm, and relaxing as it ran down his back. Daniel had a bar of soap in his hands, and was rubbing them together, creating a soapy lather. He turned Alex, so he was facing away from him, and placing his palms on his shoulders, he used long, firm strokes along Alex's back, covering every inch with bubbles. Daniel's hands were firm as they ran over his back, pressing at certain spots on his spine, and Alex could feel his legs turning into jelly. He moaned quietly and Daniel shifted slightly, his hands gentle as he rubbed at Alex's lower back, concentrating on the spot where the surgeon's had paid such close attention.

Daniel stood up, pressing a kiss to the nape of Alex's neck, the spray from the shower trickling down their naked forms. He eventually maneuvered Alex so he was facing him, placing him under the spray, water cascading over his chest and beading in the crisp hair. The soap was moved over Alex's torso, and Daniel met his gaze as his hands moved downward, skimming the muscles of Alex's abdomen.

Alex tilted his head back and closed his eyes when he felt Daniel's hand close around him, the soap creating a delicious slip. He groaned as he felt Daniel's mouth sucking his cock into his mouth. He put his hands on Daniel's head to steady himself as he slid his mouth over Alex's flesh.The sight of Daniel on his knees in front of him was erotic; it took every bit of self-control he had not to moan loudly. Alex settled for biting down on his lower lip, as he watched Daniel's head move slowly up and down his cock. He tightened his grip on Daniel's head as Daniel did something with his tongue, something that nearly had Alex moaning out loud. 

It didn't take long for Alex to realize he was coming, and he tightened his grip in Daniel's hair as he half-gasped, and half-choked out his response that he was in fact going to come. Daniel did not let up; he just kept working Alex's cock with his hand, and mouth until Alex came with a low gasp; his legs shaking as he did so.

Daniel was standing in front of him then, crushing Alex in his arms as he attacked his mouth with his, twisting his lips over his. His hand skimmed down Alex's back, holding him to his hardness as he plundered his mouth, then his neck. Alex moved his hand to grip Daniel. 

"Show me," Alex whispered. 

Daniel moved one of his hands to cover Alex's, and together they moved Alex's hand over Daniel's cock. The feel of Daniel's cock in his hand as he moved his hand over his flesh was the most delicious sensation Alex had ever felt. 

"Do you want me to come on you?" Daniel whispered, his free hand gripping at Alex's arm.

"Yes," Alex hissed, feeling the way Daniel's cock twitched in his hand. 

Alex felt Daniel's cock twitching, his fingers gripping Alex's shoulder as he moaned his name. Alex felt it as Daniel came all over his stomach. 

"Fuck," Alex and Daniel whispered at the same time.

Daniel pressed his forehead to Alex's as he came down from his high. "Jesus, Alex."

Water cascaded over them as they both struggled to find words.

Daniel turned the taps off, the sound of the excess water trickling down the grate. He pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead as he spoke. "You okay?"

Alex could not help but smile. "Never better."


End file.
